


Fix it!

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [6]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place after Open Heart 2 Chapter 5.This is also a companion piece to my series Love & Scotch and takes place the day after dx: shock & awww and dx: love & scotch &… Tumblr?For the prompt: diamond
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 11





	Fix it!

This is a companion story to my Hollywood U/Open Heart Crossover:

####  [Love & Scotch: a Hollywood U/Open Heart crossover series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863)  
  
\--------

***** It is best read after[dx:Shock & awww ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/56090665) and [dx:love & scotch &... Tumblr?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/56210791)**

“Rookie, a moment if you please.” Ethan shut his office door behind her. He motioned for her to take a seat next to him. He reached for his phone and held it in front of her. “Fix it!”

“Fix what?” Ellie hesitantly took his phone. 

“This is your fault,” he complained ignoring her question.

“What is?” Ellie wanted to laugh at the sight of the frantic look in his eyes. She had never seen him quite like this before, but she didn’t want to make matters worse, so she bit her tongue. 

“Gwyneth. You brought her here!” Ethan started. His hands ran through his hair. 

“Oh, I thought we were over that…. Ethan, I’m sorry!” Ellie rested her hand on his knee. “I did what I thought was best for the hospital…. and for her. She needed our help.” 

“I know,” Ethan sighed. “It’s not that. It’s what she’s changed. I don’t want to be on the internet.”

“Where is this coming from? What happened?” Ellie questioned. “Talk to me.”

“A friend of mine warned of the dangers of my new-found celebrity status thanks to Gwyneth. I am not interested in people sharing my photo or writing stories about me.” Ethan shuttered thinking about what people could be saying and doing. “Delete the app, please.”

“Of course, if you’re sure… Just unlock your phone.” Ellie handed the phone back to him. She was disappointed in seeing him delete it. She had selfishly hoped to use the app to her benefit, thinking he might view a few of her posts. She opened the app, her voice falling some. “You added another friend?” 

“She insisted,” Ethan grumbled. “Alex is very persuasive. One does not just say no to her. I’ve tried.”

“Oh…” Ellie tried to hide the disappointment growing on her face. Hadn’t he promised she would be his first, last, and only friend? “Are you sure you want to delete it? What about Alex?”

“I’m sure I’ll hear about it, but she’ll survive,” Ethan chuckled to himself, a smile playing on his lips. 

Ellie nodded. She didn’t know what else to say. She longed to be the reason he smiled. Her finger hovered over the link to his friends list. She was torn between violating Ethan’s privacy and learning more about her competition. Reluctantly she clicked through to his friends and opened her profile. Her frown gave way to a curious expression. “Your friend is Alex Spencer?”

“Yes,” Ethan stated.

“The actress?” Ellie continued.

“Yes,” Ethan repeated, unsure of the need for clarification. “She’s engaged to an old friend of mine.”

“I forgot you were friends with Thomas Hunt…Look at that diamond! That’s stunning!” Ellie marveled at the photo of Alex’s engagement ring in focused while she and Hunt kissed in the background. Ellie’s smile grew, knowing that whatever their relationship, Alex was not a threat. 

Ethan’s eyes traced her face, he watched the joy alighting in her eyes. He wanted to give her want she wanted, to be able to one day consider giving her a similar ring. But, he wasn’t sure that was a life he could promise. And by the look on her face, that was something she aspired for.

“Sorry!” Ellie pulled herself away from Alex’s Pictagram feed. “You know I can just make your account private. Then no one could access it except people you approve. This way you can post if you want to.”

“I won’t,” Ethan replied. 

“You don’t have to post, you could just keep up with people you’re friends with… like Alex,” Ellie offered. “This way Alex won’t complain. And you can see what she and Hunt are doing.”

“I know what they’re doing. Alex insists on checking in every few days,” Ethan shook his head, trying to shake Alex’s words away. He needed to stay strong. 

“About what?” Ellie questioned curiously. She watched Ethan’s eyes widen as if he had said something he shouldn’t have. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me… So, I made it private, are you sure you want me to delete it?”

“No one can access it now?” Ethan asked.

“Just Alex… and me,” Ellie answered softly. 

“Okay,” Ethan agreed after a moment of consideration. “Leave it for now.” 

Ellie locked his phone but left his Pictagram app open to his feed with her most recent post visible. “Is there anything else?”

“Can you stop the people on Tumblr?” Ethan posed hesitantly.

“You have a Tumblr?” Ellie questioned a little louder than she meant to.

“No. Well only of Scotch! Other than that, I don’t even know what it is. But, Hunt warned about fan fiction and edits? Can you delete that?” Ethan explained.

Ellie laughed. “Unfortunately, I can’t help you with that. If there’s something there. Only the user can delete it.”

Ethan’s head hung low. He didn’t want to accept not being able to control his narrative. “No more celebrity clients! Please! I don’t want to be in any videos or pictures. Find someone else!”

“We could always give them Bryce,” Ellie joked. 

His eyes brightened in consideration, “do you think that work?”

“What? I was just…” Ellie started. “You know what? It just might. Next celebrity client, we’ll ask Bryce.”

“Thank you, Ellie!” Ethan straightened his posture. “For everything.”

“Any time.” Ellie handed his phone back. His hands held hers for a moment as he took it. “I should get back to my rounds.” 

“Of course.” Ethan dropped her hands. His gaze followed her as she left, wishing he could have told her how he felt, but trusting this was for the better.


End file.
